1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating removers, and in particular to an environmentally safe hand held coating remover.
2. Related Art
Various tools have been previously disclosed and used to remove coatings, such as paint, from substrates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,760, entitled "Vapor Superheating System and Apparatus" issued to Leher on Sep. 13, 1949, discloses a tool for removing paint from a surface by first heating the paint with steam and then scraping the steam heated paint. U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,310, entitled "Electronically Heated Paint Remover Tool" issued to Green on Oct. 7, 1952, discloses an electrically heated tool for removing paint from surfaces by first heating the paint with a heating element and then scraping the heated paint from the surface with a blade. U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,004, entitled "Combined Paint Scraper and Flame Guard" issued to Heyder on Nov. 18, 1952, discloses a paint scraper for use with an open flame for removing paint from a surface.
However, none of the devices disclosed above are safe for the user. For example, all of the devices disclosed above expose the user to potentially dangerous toxic vapors. In addition, all of the devices disclosed above expose the environment to the dangerous toxic vapors.
Therefore, what is needed is a tool for safely removing coatings from a substrate without harming the user or the environment. What is also needed is a tool for removing coatings from a substrate that does not damage the substrate. What is additionally needed is a tool for removing coatings from a substrate having a device for eliminating solvents and chemicals as the coating is removed from the substrate. What is further needed is a tool for removing coatings from a substrate that eliminates the need for sanding and blasting.
Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.